Siempre Contigo
by GenesisPrime117
Summary: Después del primer ataque,quedaron algunos decepticons ocultos en la ra eso es creado el equipo NEST un grupo de soldados que trabaja junto con los Autobots. Agatha Reed,una joven soldado con grandes habilidades,al perder a su familia,queda bajo la tutela de su único familiar,su tío William Lennox. Es integrada en el equipo y entabla una relación de confianza con Optimus.
1. Personaje

Nombre Completo:  
 _ **Agatha**_ _ **Alexander**_ _ **Reed**_ _ **Cole**_

Edad 22 años. Estatura 1,75. Cabello largo hasta la espalda baja, color café oscuro con ondulaciones.  
Ojos color café claro. Piel morena clara.  
Posee habilidades para el combate y la investigación. Su personalidad es amable y muy alegre, mostrando tranquilidad, terca y enojona en ocasiones pero noble, es observadora esta muy atenta a su alrededor, una persona servicial y obediente, responsable y protectora.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Enterada**_

* * *

Bueno para empezar mi nombre es Agatha Reed, formo parte de la Armada de los Estados Unidos y actualmente tengo el titulo de comandante.  
Cuando tenia 16 años, mis padres me enviaron a un internado militar en el cual, por mis méritos, fui subiendo de rango cada 9 o 10 meses aproximadamente.

La mañana de hoy empezó como un día normal para mi: despertar a tiempo antes de que el sol comience a salir y vestirse rápido para encontrarnos con el entrenador a cargo del grupo.

A pesar del rango, siempre entreno todos los días con los "novatos" como suelen llamarlos aquí. Los altos mandos por lo general solo se encargan de la parte estratégica en los conflictos, dando órdenes a los que se encuentran en una posición inferior, dejando todo a sus soldados, debiendo apoyarse ellos en lo visto en sus entrenamientos. Así que yo estoy con ellos enseñándoles lo que sé y dándoles nuevas técnicas de combate para mejorar.

Mientras me dirigía a la zona de entrenamiento, noté que el día estaba tranquilo, silencioso... Demasiado para mi gusto... _"Esto_ _no_ _me_ _agrada_ _"_.  
Decidí dejar eso de lado por el momento cuando estaba cerca del entrenador, un hombre un poco mayor con la cabeza semi-rapada y de estatura promedio.

\- Buenos días, señor.- Dije colocándome firme junto a él en espera de los demás.

\- Buenos días Comandante, llegó mas temprano. Me temo que el día de hoy no podrá entrenar con los jóvenes.- dijo mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj- esos novatos llegaran tarde si no se apresuran...

\- ¿A que se refiere?

\- El Coronel Miller le esta esperando en su oficina, dijo que debía de avisarle en cuanto le viera, creo que debería ir ahora.- _"¿el Coronel... porque él?"_ me límite a dar un pequeño asentimiento en su dirección como respuesta.

\- Bueno entonces, antes de irme, tome. Llegó esto a mi correo- Extendí mi mano con dos sobres, él me miró esperando que continuase-, confundieron los últimos dos dígitos. Son para usted.

\- Muchas gracias, y disculpe las molestias- tomó las dos cartas y se giro para comenzar con el entrenamiento, salude a los demás soldados en cuanto llegaron.

\- No hay de que...- Dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me encaminaba hacia la oficina del coronel.

 _"¿Que es lo que querrá?"_

Como Comandante, mi primer superior es el Teniente Coronel, normalmente es él quien me informa de todo, por lo que, el que sea el Coronel quien quiere hablar conmigo directamente es una situación poco común. Ya una vez en el pasillo que daba a su oficina, encontré al Coronel afuera discutiendo una situación con el Teniente. Ellos al verme acercarme, guardaron silencio y el Coronel hizo una seña al Teniente para que nos dejara solos y justo después me invito a pasar.

-¿Me ha llamado señor?- hablé con una voz y postura firme mientras nos acercábamos al escritorio.

-Si...necesito hablar contigo, pero antes...- señalo la silla frente a él, la mire de reojo y levante la mirada-... por favor toma asiento.

Estaba perfectamente bien de pie y con algo de duda terminé sentándome, el Coronel abrió el cajón derecho y sacó un sobre y dos carpetas. Me los extendió y cuando los tomé pude ver escrito los nombres de mis padres en las carpetas y en el sobre el mío.

-Señor, ¿que es esto?

-Es la información que tenemos de tus padres, recientemente fue actualizada nuestra base de datos, estuvimos llamando a todos nuestros hombres para que la información fuera confirmada y evitar errores...pero nos encontramos con algo...- mientras el coronel hablaba, yo leía la información de la carpeta de mi papá, todo seguía igual excepto...-

-¿que es esto...?- susurré para mi misma al ver un papel que no concordaba, revisé la carpeta de mi madre sintiendo algo ansiedad para encontrarme con exactamente lo mismo...

 _Actas_ _de_ _defunción_ _..._

Sentí que el corazón se me detuvo por un momento, mi respiración se agitó y me puse de pie.

-¿que significa esto señor?- sentía los ojos arder, _"esto era mentira, debía ser una..."_

-Revisamos tus papeles y vimos esto, nos pareció algo extraño así que tuvimos que confirmar...- frunció su ceño y comencé a sentir el nudo en mi garganta- lo sentimos mucho Alex...- cerré los ojos evitando llorar, respiré hondo y me tranquilice lo más que pude.

 _"_ _No_ _es_ _cierto_ _.._ _No_ _es_ _cierto_ _.._ _No_ _es_ _cierto_ _.._ _No_ _es_ _cierto_ _.._ _."_ Eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en mi cabeza.

-¿sabe usted que es lo que pasó?

-Por lo que pudimos averiguar, al parecer una parte de tu casa comenzó a incendiarse a altas horas de la noche arrinconandolos en su habitación, allí murieron por intoxicación y sus cuerpos se quemaron, la causa del fuego aun no se sabe, es todo lo que conozco al respecto.- En mi mente comencé a imaginarme tal escena pero resultaba realmente dolorosa- También debes saber que tus padres dejaron una herencia para ti en caso de que les ocurriera algo, todos sus bienes pasaran ahora a ser tuyos, se te dará la baja temporal para que puedas resolver todo esto y adaptarte a lo sucedido, ¿de acuerdo?- levanté la mirada y asentí.

-¿me permite retirarme señor?...- mi voz estaba completamente rota. El Coronel se puso de pie, se acerco a mí y me abrazó, yo le correspondi sin rechistar, y así estuvimos en esa posición solo unos segundos.

-Permiso concedido- susurró, me separe de él con la cabeza algo baja y tome los papeles que me estaba entregando, antes de cerrar la puerta me despedí con la mano.

Y eso fue suficiente para salir con el paso apresurado hacia mi dormitorio.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Cambio De Aires**_

* * *

Vuelo Airline 1903... Asiento B4 junto a la ventana... Es una tarde nublada y está fresco, son las 6:30 pm, voy de camino a Los Angeles a casa de mi tío Lennox. La ultima vez que le vi, fue el día antes de entrar en el internado y antes de que él se fuera a una misión.  
Por lo que sé, ahora esta casado y su esposa está por tener una niña, quien en este momento no recuerdo cual será su nombre.

Me pongo los audífonos, reproduzco la música y me recargo en la ventana mientras veo la caja gris que tengo en mis piernas. Quito la tapadera y veo su contenido, cartas, fotografías, placas, llaves, piezas, discos, una cámara y una grabadora portátil.  
Todas son cosas pequeñas pero muy importantes para mi, recuerdos... por así decir.

Dejo la caja debajo de mi asiento y decido descansar, han pasado tres días desde que me dijeron lo de mis padres y en ese tiempo me la pase llorando, no dormía, pero no deje de entrenar y tampoco de hacer mi trabajo. Seguía sin creerlo, tenia que aceptarlo pero no podía detener mi ritmo de vida por estar de luto.

Me dijeron que tenia que recoger mis cosas de la oficina y el dormitorio para salir de la base en dos días, tome todo lo que fui capaz de llevar y subí todo a mi auto, un challenger color morado.

Lo compré hace pocos años, pero por las pocas oportunidades que tuve para salir esta como nuevo.

Después de eso, estuve todo el día siguiente investigando sobre el accidente en periódicos, revistas y en el Internet.

 _ **Origen**_ _ **del**_ _ **fuego**_ : _Desconocida._

 _ **Numero**_ _ **de**_ _ **víctimas:**_ _Dos. Un hombre y una mujer. Esposos._

 _ **Causa**_ _ **de**_ _ **muerte:**_ _Intoxicación._

Eso fue todo lo que pude averiguar.

Y casi sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida en el asiento, volví a abrir los ojos cuando la azafata estaba en el pasillo entregando unos pedidos.

Faltaba poco para aterrizar, casi menos de una hora... solo queda esperar...

 _Flashback_

 _"1...2...3... Vamos, contesten..."_

-Coronel Sharpe, Base de Operaciones, Catar, ¿con quien hablo?

-Comandante Reed, Washington, D.C., Necesito comunicarme con uno de sus soldados.- _"Tengo que darle la noticia lo más pronto que me sea posible, así que decidí llamar a su base."_

-¿El nombre?

-William Lennox, es algo importante.

-Deme un segundo,-hubo silencio por un momento y se escuchaban a lo lejos su voz y la de otra persona- su equipo no se encuentra por el momento en la base, están de regreso de una mision, hoy por la tarde estarán aquí. En cuanto llegue le diremos que se le solícita.

-de acuerdo, entonces hasta pronto, muchas gracias.- _"no_ _era lo que esperaba pero me sirve."_

 _(...)_

Me encuentro en mi oficina arreglando algunos papeles antes de mi partida, tocan la puerta y entra Eli, una de nuestras secretarias, me dice que ya le comunicaron mi mensaje a mi tío y que en 10 minutos tendría un videochat con él...

Ok, Paso uno: conseguir hablar con mi tío Lennox...listo

Paso dos: darle la noticia... _dios mio estoy nerviosa..._

Si de por si perder a alguien es difícil, darle la noticia a un familiar suyo es mucho peor.

 _"Señor, dame fuerzas_..."

Enciendo mi computador, ingreso la clave para acceder al canal que utilizamos y espero a que aparezca la imagen del otro lado.

-¡hola Alex!, cuanto tiempo, lo último que escuche de ti fue de tu última misión. Dos soldados heridos, abandonar tu posición y correr a ayudarlos, los defendiste el tiempo suficiente hasta poder sacarlos de ahí... Algo muy admirable de tu parte.

\- si...aún lo recuerdo...- dije en un tono muy apagado, y creo que se dio cuenta.- pero que te puedo decir, el equipo es familia.

-¿sucede algo?¿porque traes esa cara?- en su rostro se vio toda su preocupación, "su _expresión va a terminar matándome..._ "

-Bueno, antes que nada, debo pedirte que me escuches hasta el final ¿de acuerdo?

\- esta bien, ¿pero... que ocurre?- se que si lo tuviera en frente se acercaría a sujetar mi rostro en este momento, _"como si fuera una niña pequeña_ todavía _..."_

\- hubo... hubo un accidente en mi casa hace unas dos o tres semanas... se incendio por "causas aun desconocidas", mis padres se intoxicaron con el humo y... no se pudo hacer nada por ellos...tampoco quedo algo de lo que era nuestro hogar...- dije todo mientras intentaba no ver a la pantalla, sentía que lloraría de nuevo, pero me prometí no hacerlo, caería de nuevo en ese estado depresivo y entonces sabría que sería imposible recuperarme.

Levante la vista y mire a la imagen de mi tío, había palidecido un poco, y se notaba a leguas que no sabia que decir o hacer en ese momento" _perdió a su única hermana después de todo_ "

\- ..oh dios...Alex ¿estas- sabia que era lo que quería preguntar por lo que tuve que interrumpirle...

\- estoy bien...- lo dije un poco mas seco de lo que hubiera preferido.- mis padres dejaron pendientes algunos asuntos legales por lo que tendré que hacerme cargo yo... me dieron la baja temporal para resolver la situación pero al ser tu el hermano mayor de mi madre, el pariente mas cercano a ella, necesito que me ayudes, ya he hablado con tus oficiales, serán tres semanas solamente, es todo lo que pude conseguir.

\- ¿vendrás hasta Los Ángeles?

\- ...tengo que hacerlo, en dos días ya estaré allá y- estaba por despedirme pero Epps, el mejor amigo de mi tío, se apareció a su lado interrumpiéndome...

-hola campeona! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿que tal has estado?

Mi tío William jaló a Epps hacia él para poder decirle algo al oido, lo cual ya me imaginó que sera debido al cambio en su rostro.

\- lo siento mucho Alex, yo no...

\- no importa, no lo sabias.  
Bueno, tío, me tengo que ir, tengo poco tiempo para dejar todo en orden aquí.

\- te quedaras con nosotros cuando llegues, de acuerdo?- decidí hacer lo que quería, no puedo llevarle la contraria, es igual de terco que yo y como lo era mi padre.

 _Fin Flashback_

(...)

Llegué al aeropuerto y era de madrugada pronto amanecería, cuando bajé del avión había demasiada gente, interrumpí mi andar cuando recibí un mensaje de Sara, la esposa de mi tío Lennox, diciendo que estaban de camino al aeropuerto y que les esperara allí " _por lo menos ella si se molestaba en_ _avisarme"_. Me senté en uno de los asientos cercanos a la entrada y encendí de nuevo el reproductor, ahora tenia que esperar de nuevo...


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Nuevo Hogar**_

* * *

Lennox P.O.V:

Bajé del auto lo más rápido que pude, teniendo en cuenta que traje a Sara cuando está a unas cuantas semanas de dar a luz a nuestro bebé.

Entramos al aeropuerto y había mucha gente yendo de aquí para allá y viceversa. Le mandé un mensaje a Agatha diciéndole que aquí estábamos, al poco tiempo respondió que estaba en la zona de espera a abordajes.

Fuimos hacia el lugar y ahí fue cuando la realidad me golpeó en la cara. Yo ya no recogía a mi sobrina, a una niña pequeña y traviesa, juguetona y alegre en sí, delante mio a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba una mujer formada por completo.

Su cara no había cambiado para nada a pesar de los años, pero ahora, sus ojos habían perdido brillo, tenía ojeras un poco marcadas y se notaba cansada, su manera de mirar se volvió filosa.  
Siempre había escuchado que ella es alguien que provoca miedo en los demás cuando se le ve enojada, además de que eso casi nunca ocurría.

Ella nos había encontrado con la mirada, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a nosotros con su expresion cansada.  
Cuando la tuve justo en frente me fije que sus ojos tenían un toque de rojo, como cuando los tienes cansados o irritados " _ha_ _llorado_ _hace_ _poco" pensé_ , Sara me dio un par de toques en el hombro y cruzó su mano frente a mis ojos, nadie había hecho o dicho nada durante estos pocos segundos.

Di un par de pasos hasta llegar a Agatha y la abracé, siendo que hace muchos años que no lo hacia, se sorprendió por la acción y tardó un poco en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo, comenzó a temblar muy ligeramente bajo mis brazos resistiendose a llorar de nuevo y me correspondió lentamente, me apretó y escondió su cara en mi hombro justo como hacia algunas veces con Connor, su padre. " _Todo_ _estará_ _bien_ _,_ _tranquila_ " era lo que él le repetía para que se calmara, aun cuando ni siquiera estuviera llorando.

Finalmente, ella da un suspiro y nos separamos.

-Alex, te presento a Sara, mi esposa. Sara, te presento a...

-Alex o Agatha- me interrumpió ella- como usted prefiera llamarme, mucho gusto- extendió su mano a Sara y continúe presentándolas.

-Sara tiene casi ocho meses y medio de embarazo, estamos esperando a una niña- Agatha miro su vientre y de reojo subió la mirada.

-¿puedo...?- preguntó mientras acercaba sus manos.

-claro no hay problema, después de todo serás su prima en unas semanas- mientras hablaba, Agatha se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del vientre y juntó su oreja a esa zona.

-puedo escuchar sus latidos...- se levanto con una tierna pero debil sonrisa además que mostró cierto entusiasmo mientras lo decía- no puedo creer que mi tío te haya hecho venir hasta aquí estando por terminar tu embarazo, deberíamos irnos, debes descansar.

-lo mismo le he dicho yo pero no me hizo caso.

-entonces no sabes como convencer a una mujer- mencionó algo divertida.

-estoy bien tranquilos.

-Vamos por tu equipaje y luego nos vamos, traje la camioneta de ser necesario, tiene mucho espacio.- Alex me rodó los ojos para seguidamente reír un poco.

-descuida, que solo son dos maletas y esta caja, están dentro de mi auto, pedí que lo trajeran aquí hace unos días, no debe faltar mucho para que lo traigan al aeropuerto.

Fuimos a una cafetería cercana a descansar y desayunar ya que a Sara le entró un "antojo de chocolate". Agatha le estaba platicando a Sara de algunas misiones a las que fue y la posición que jugó estando en combate. Después entró el tema de lo de sus padres y Agatha se puso seria, el cambio de actitud no fue repentino por lo cual tiene que haber un motivo.

-¿que sucede?... ¿dije algo malo?- me susurró al oído después de que Agatha se quedara callada.

-lo siento es que... no creo que haya sido un accidente... Tampoco puedo decir que fue provocado porque no hay pruebas y porque tendría que haber motivos muy grandes para hacerlo... por lo cual no le hallo sentido. Por eso estoy investigando el incidente donde murieron. Al parecer, en toda casa, mis padres tenían un sistema de cámaras y micrófonos, todo esto iba a una caja negra que guardaba todas las grabaciones. La caja sufrió muy pocos daños luego del incendio, pero ya es algo vieja, pedí que trajeran a Los Ángeles, aquí la puedo reparar y extraer los vídeos, así sabré con exactitud que fue lo que paso...

Su declaración fue escalofriante pero no dijimos nada, podrían ser paranoias solamente... ¿pero y si resultará ser cierto? ¿quien seria responsable de esto?  
Salimos hacia el estacionamiento y encontramos el auto de Agatha estacionado junto al nuestro, un challenger negro, su "bebé" como suele decirle Epps cuando le hablan de él.

-¿asi que este es tu bebé?- deslice mis dedos por la pintura.

-si, pero no lo llames así, pensaran que estoy loca o enamorada de él.

-¿y como no pensarlo?, siempre dices que es "especial".

-es "especial"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- por que yo lo hice así, la pintura contiene un polímero adaptable al medio en el que se encuentra haciendo que el auto cambie de color,- después de decir eso, el auto tomo un color azul brillante- el cambio puede ser por si solo o manipulado.

-un buen método de camuflaje... Asombroso.

-gracias, quiero implementarlo en la pintura que utilizan los tanques y evitar que sean detectados con facilidad. Aun estoy haciendo pruebas, el auto tiene modificaciones desde la pintura hasta los neumáticos, todos con un propósito, por eso es especial.

-yo quiero uno...- lo dije lo suficientemente bajito para que no me oyeran, o al menos eso creí ya que recibí un golpe amistoso por parte de Sara.

-¿que tiene de malo nuestro auto?

Nuestro intento de discusión fue interrumpido cuando Agatha comenzó a reír abiertamente, verla así me recordó a Esther, ella es su viva imagen, excepto porque Esther usaba el cabello hasta la espalda media y tenia los ojos color marrón. Alex heredó la apariencia de Esther pero el carácter de Connor. Me duele saber que ya nunca volveré a verla, pero me hierve la sangre ante la idea de que alguien pudo ser responsable de lo que les sucedió.

Conduje hasta nuestra casa y Agatha venia siguendonos. Cuando llegamos las personas que estaban afuera vieron una nueva atracción, el auto de Alex y ella en sí.

-bienvenida a casa Agatha...

Agatha se quedó de pie viendo la casa en cuanto bajo del auto, llegue a donde estaba y coloque mi mano en su hombro.

-un nuevo hogar para mi.- alcancé a escucharla susurrar.

-ven, entremos.

(...)

Agatha P.O.V:

Caminamos por el sendero de piedra hasta la entrada y mientras yo observaba todo a mi alrededor.  
Entramos y era una casa espaciosa lo suficiente como para ser cómoda pero no para parecer vacía, había fotografías en las paredes así como también había algunas cosas para el bebé en la sala.

-es mejor estar preparados desde ahora, quien sabe, tal vez podamos estar los tres juntos para cuando nazca la pequeña Lizzie.

-ay tío, me pregunto que será de ti cuando esa niña crezca y quiera tener novio.- dije divertida mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda y él me entrecerraba los ojos.

-eso no pasará mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

-y tu no evitaras nada mientras yo esté aqui- tal vez estar aquí no sea tan malo después de todo.

-bueno dejemos eso por el momento, tengo hambre.

-acabas de desayunar en el aeropuerto...

-nunca es suficiente- se encogió de hombros y rodé los ojos, detuve a Sara cuando se dirigía a la cocina.

-dejalo, cocinare yo.

-¿sabes cocinar?- mi tío inclinó la cabeza como si desconfiara.

-si, mi mamá me enseñó cuando era pequeña y en el internado algunas veces me dejaban cocinar.

Estaba por entrar en la cocina cuando mi tío me tomo del del brazo, tenia cara de estar asustado, esa expresión me preocupó..

-solo no revientes la casa...-dijo divertido y entré a la cocina escuchando como estallaba en risas, pero en el ultimo segundo pude ver como Sara le daba un fuerte pellizco en el brazo haciendo que se callara. Si, definitivamente fue bueno venir aquí...


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Estrés Y Casi Provocando Un Accidente**_

* * *

Tengo dos semanas en Los Ángeles y desde hace una semana me llegó la caja negra con las grabaciones de las cámaras y micrófonos que habían en mi casa sin ni siquiera estar enterada.

He pasado día y noche intentado repararla pero ahora tenia un gran problema, la caja pertenece a un modelo muy antiguo, uno que era muy resistente y seguro, mas quedan muy pocos ejemplares en el mundo que se encuentren en buen estado como para que exista una guía de uso de un equipo como este.

Busque durante horas en el computador, con algún coleccionista o con quien sea esta guía, pero algunas versiones están dañadas y otras escritas en otros idiomas, además que no era posible encontrar a alguien que la tradujera para mi.

Estoy por rendirme cuando me llega una respuesta, uno de los "novatos" me envía un correo y un número de teléfono de un amigo suyo que puede conseguir el manual que necesito. Rápidamente le agradezco y me comunico con esta persona; después de un rato conversando quedó de enviarme el ejemplar en seis dias...un peso menos de encima...me hubiera gustado progresar mas con la caja, pero sin el instructivo no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, así que decidí descansar (o dormir mejor dicho) el resto del día hasta que...

-Agatha, William quiere hablar contigo, esta esperándote en la sala- me decía desde el marco de la puerta, apenas permitiéndome verla antes de irse, perezosamente me levante de la cama y comencé a seguir a Sara que se quedo esperando al final del pasillo, bajamos las escaleras juntas y llegamos a la sala, encontrándonos no solo con mi tío Lennox, sino también con Robert Epps, su compañero y mejor amigo.

-¿y esta sorpresa a que se debe?- me acerqué a abrazar a Epps quien me correspondió cariñosamente y juguetón me respondió...

-¿que acaso ya no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo y a su esposa que me acaban de informar que tu y yo seremos los padrinos de su niña?

-¡¿es enserio?!- la voz me salió tal vez un poquito mas chillona de lo que hubiera preferido- ¿porque no me dijeron nada?

-queríamos decirles a ambos cuando estuviéramos juntos pero no teníamos una oportunidad.

Sara carraspeó para que la miráramos y se acercó a Epps y a mi, nos puso una mano en cada uno en el hombro y nos susurro...

-...en realidad fue Will el de la idea, a mi solo me dijo que tenía una sorpresa...

-y luego te molestas cuando te decimos cursi..- Sonreí, rodé los ojos y Epps río por el comentario.- pero ya dime- me giré hacia Epps para verlo de frente y elevé una ceja de manera que fuera a comprender mi pregunta- ¿a que viniste? Se que hay algo y es importante- lo dije ya con un tono un poco mas serio y sonará feo pero es la verdad, el que Epps estuviera aquí es por algo en especial, por parte de alguno de sus superiores.

-ok me descubriste, nos han informado de una nueva misión para el equipo y Lennox al ser el capitán tiene que venir con nosotros.

-pero él tiene un permiso de dos semanas para no participar en cosas así, además ... Sara esta apuntó de dar a luz al bebé, Lennox tiene que estar con ella.

-tranquila, estarán bien sin mí, pude hablar un poco de esto con Sara y ella no tiene problemas con que se queden juntas, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Tenia mis dudas al respecto... nunca había estado con alguien que estuviera embarazada y mucho menos me habían hablado de un embarazo como para saber que hacer en cualquier caso, pero sabía que Sara necesitaría de alguien en estos momentos así que termine aceptando.

(...)

Hemos ido a dejar a Lennox y a Epps al aeropuerto, su vuelo salia a las seis de la mañana por lo que al volver a casa, Sara estaba cansada y se fue a dormir un poco.

Yo mientras, estoy en mi cuarto revisando la caja gris que traje cuando llegué a Los Ángeles.  
Revise las fotografías y las pegue en la pared de atrás de la cama, saque unos cuadros y los deje en la mesita de noche, y ya muy en el fondo, encontré lo que hubieran sido unos guantes que nos permitieran manipular el metal, abandone la idea hace mucho por lo que no los termine.

Ahora que sabia que el manual me llegaría en unos cuantos días, decidí terminar (como puro pasatiempo) con los proyectos que dejé a la mitad, que venían siendo los guantes, les haría unas modificaciones y tendrían una extensión en el antebrazo, seria una forma de llevar armas a escala que podríamos utilizar en combate y un cinturón con espacios para enganchar algunas pistolas, granadas y cartuchos.

Me la pase todo el día en el cuarto modificando el guante que no me di cuenta de que tanto tiempo estuve encerrada hasta que Sara entró en el cuarto con un plato de comida.

-no debiste hacerlo, yo podía cocinar, me lo hubieras pedido.

-la verdad estabas tan concentrada que decidí no interrumpirte, pero no salias del cuarto y no sabia si habías comido algo, por lo que cocine, puedes compensarme después... ¿Que es eso por cierto?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba el guante.

-bueno, se supone que debe de ser un guante que me permita manipular metales, aún no consigo el efecto que quiero... consigo hacer abolladuras pero...- alce mi brazo y apunte hacia un pieza grande de metal que estaba a un lado de mi cama, esta tenia ligeras abolladuras hechas con el guante- ...aun no es suficiente, necesito algo mas grande.- Comencé a comer del plato que me trajo Sara, era una pasta sencilla pero sabia muy bien.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a observar mas de cerca la pieza de metal, deje caer el plato en cuanto vi que estaba a punto de resbalarse con una pequeña tuerca en el suelo, intente levantarme rápido para poder detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde...la había pisado, y como si estuviera viendo una película en cámara lenta, veía como Sara caía de espalda al suelo...

Extendí mi brazo como si eso fuera a atraparla y frenar su caída pero aun estaba lejos de ella, sabia que no podría pararla... pero pasó... Como si de magia se tratara, Sara se quedo congelada durante su caída.  
No entendía nada, pero eso no importaba ahora, rápidamente me acerque a ella y la sujete, lentamente la deposite en el suelo y ambas estuvimos en silencio unos segundos.

-¿estas bien? ¿no te hiciste daño o si? ¿como esta la bebé?- hablaba muy rápido pero era porque estaba nerviosa, Sara terminó por callarme y seguidamente decir...

-estoy bien solo... ¿como hiciste eso?- susurró lo ultimo, sabia que estaba confundida, yo negué con la cabeza, ni siquiera sabia si eso lo provoque yo, no sabia que decir, que pensar o si debía hacer algo...


End file.
